Butterfly Kisses
by FierySable
Summary: Heero's a father and he suddenly finds that his baby girl's grown up into a woman. He takes a walk down the road of reminiscence as he remembers her growing up...


Disclaimer: *grins* haha, I finally have something to call my own! Heero's kid, Serena, is…*click* *suddenly find myself staring down the barrel of a gun* ooohkkkaaayyy…not mine…heh heh *sweatdrop* k, put the gun down now…

Author's note: this is a Songfic to the words "ButterFly Kisses" Bob Carlisle. It's really a sweet song *sigh*. 

Butterfly Kisses

Heero leaned by the wall. Streaks of lighter tan and gray had touched his mahogany-black hair. Age and joy had softened the angular lines of his face, but his dark Prussian eyes were as clear as when he was sixteen. The sound of laughter made him look up from his brooding and he tried to smile at the woman that twirled in the mirror, her gown flashing with seed pearls and the darker glow of silver thread. But a catch of emotion caught in his throat, and mist blurred slightly in his eyes.

****

///There's two things I know for sure

She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl

As I drop to my knees by her bed

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes 

And I thank god for all of the joy in my life 

oh but mostly

The butterfly kisses in after bedtime prayer

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair///

The sound of gurgling woke Heero from his sleep and he looked up, arms instinctively clenching around Relena. She murmured softly in her sleep and his expression softened as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Hmm?"

"Go back to bed. I'll see what it is." Heero slipped out of bed, palming the gun that always lay in close reach on the cabinet. Padding silently into the darkened hall, he searched for the source of the noise when it came again, this time more demanding.

He relaxed. Serena. He opened the door to the nursery, putting the Colt on the table before going to his daughter's crib side. She was wide awake, and upon seeing the dark figure that hovered over her, Serena giggled holding her pudgy hands out.

A slow smile curved his lips, his stoic face softening as he picked up the thing that meant the most to him in the world, rocking her slowly. 

"Serena."

She laughed back, the golden tones of her babyish voice enveloping his heart with warmth. He just held her for a while more, marveling at her dark honey-gold hair and wide azure eyes. She yawned sleepily, blinking and hesitantly, he touched his lips to her forehead She grinned, patting his cheek, then bopping him on the nose with an unwary fist, causing him to laugh.

God, I know I've done so many things wrong…I know that my hands are stained with blood…but I just…just want to thank you…

****

///Walk besides the pony daddy

It's my first ride///

She held on to the pommel of the saddle as, her four-year old face glowing with delight as Relena cheered, smiling encouragingly. "That's it. That's it baby…" 

"Daddy! Look at me!" Serena removed one hand long enough to wave at her father as the instructor brought Cupcake around, carefully holding on to the halter. "See? I'm riding!" Heero didn't wave, just sat there looking at his daughter with stoic blankness, and Relena laughed, twining her fingers around his arm.

"Don't worry, Heero. She won't fall."

"Hn." He stood up abruptly, easily leaping the low fence that served to separate the training area from the rest of the pasture. Without a word, he took the halter himself, steadying Serena as she wobbled precariously in the saddle. Relena hid a smile as she withdrew a camera, snapping off a picture as Heero carefully led the placid pony around the ring. There was an expression of tenderness that made his eyes glow…something few rarely saw, as he spoke in low, encouraging tones to their daughter. She laughed, daring to lean up and hug her daddy around the neck.

****

///I know the cake looks funny daddy

But I sure tried///

"Daddy! Happy birthday!" A flour covered girl with bright mischievous eyes ran over to him, covering his pant leg with white dust. Relena appeared a few seconds after their daughter, smiling in welcome.

"Come on!" Serena insisted, tugging her father towards the kitchen. "I made something for you." She ran in first, and Heero raised a brow at Relena, who chuckled.

"Brace yourself, Daddy." She teased, leading him in. The kitchen was a mess, brown goo hanging from the pots and pans, half opened bags of nuts spilling on the floor along with flour, sugar, and milk that splattered the tiles with white puddles. Heero raised the other brow as Serena climbed on to a chair and smiled proudly as she presented a messy lump on a plate to him. 

"I baked it myself." A worried frown marred her face as she looked down at the lumpy half-burned cake, "But mommy had to take it out of the oven." She explained, eyes a little sad, "It got burned."

"It's a beautiful cake dear." Relena soothed, hugging her daughter. She smiled up at Heero. "Isn't it?"

"Hn." He accepted the knife that Relena handed to him, lighting the candle with a small match before he looked at them. Relena smiled.

"Make a wish!" Serena clapped her hands, grinning. "Then blow out the candle!" Heero looked down at the brown mess and swallowed nervously.

~I wish that this cake doesn't taste as bad as it looks…~ The candle blew out and Heero sighed, raising his knife to cut into the cake.

****

///Oh with all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right

To deserve her hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night///

Serena smiled sleepily as she held up her arms to be taken to bed. 

"Nightie night." She yawned as Heero placed her carefully in the bed, snuggling down in the covers.

"Good night."

"Love you Daddy." She placed a careful kiss on his cheek and then swept her eyelashes over his cheekbone before hugging him.

"Butterfly kiss." She explained and turned over. "Mommy taught it to me." Heero snugged the coverlet around her more securely before turning of the lights.

"Good night."

****

///Sweet sixteen today

She's looking like her mama a little more every day

One part woman, the other part girl

To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls

Trying her wings out in this great big world

But I remember///

"Mom! I can't find the shampoo!" 

"Try looking in the drawer by the medicine cabinet!" Relena called, setting down the plates. "It should be there."

"Oh. Thanks!" A teenage whirlwind raced past Heero as he made his way down the stairs, and a few seconds later, the bathroom door slammed. He glanced back at the locked door before he went into the kitchen, a frown on his face.

"Uh oh. When you get that look on your face, something tells me the Perfect Soldier mode is on." Relena teased. "Don't say anything, Heero. It's her sweet sixteen birthday."

"Hn."

"She's growing up so fast, isn't she?" Relena sighed, brushing the bangs from her forehead. "It seems that only last week, she was coming in with grass-stains on her frilly pink dress and her hair all pulled out of her red ribbons… now she wants to get her tongue pierced." Relena hugged the dishtowel before turning to stir the soup. "I wish she didn't grow up so fast…"

****

///Butterfly kisses in after bedtime prayer

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair…///

Heero gently eased the knife from Relena's hand, taking over kitchen duty as he cut the vegetables. "Who gave her permission to grow up?" He asked quietly and Relena laughed.

"Oh well, you know…it just happens sometimes." She wiped her eyes as she heard three inch heels clattering down the stairs. "Serena sweety, dinner time?"

"Aww mom, I told you that a bunch of my friends are throwing me a party!"

"No." Heero said immediately, eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"Da-ad! Stop being so overprotective! I'm a big girl now! I can handle it!" Serena propped hands on her hips, glaring at him in a hereditary imitation of the Yuy DeathGlare. "Uncle Fei taught me all the judo moves and Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo bought me pepper spray for my fourteenth birthday! Sheesh!" She flipped her hair back. 

****

///U know how much I love you daddy

But if you don't mind

I'm only gonna kiss u on the cheek this time///

"Heero, it's only a party." Relena said quietly, then hugged her daughter. "Back by midnight, not a second later, you hear? Or your father's going to track you down." Serena wrinkled her nose but hugged her mother back before going to Heero.

"Dad, seriously, I can take care of myself." She glanced into his eyes and grinned when she saw the stoic expression in them. "Hey, don't do that. I can do it too, you know. You're not the only Yuy in the house." She had her mother's tenacious spirit and her characteristic features, but the stubbornness was from him, he realized as she hugged him, and he returned the embrace, hard, as if trying to keep her there physically before he let her go. 

Then she kissed him on the cheek and grinned, "Bye." She hesitated, then glanced at him uncertainly. "I love you, Daddy."

He nodded stoicly. _I love you too…be careful._ He thought as she disappeared out the door. 

****

///Oh with all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right

To deserve her hugs every morning

And butterfly kisses at night///

He touched his cheek, before returning to cutting vegetables, which he did with unnecessary force. Relena glanced at her husband before slipping two arms around his waist. "I know." She whispered, "But she's growing up, just like we did in the war, Heero. Except…she doesn't have to always look behind her, right?" Relena tried to smile and Heero put arms around her. He didn't have to say a thing. She understood. 

****

///All the precious times

Oh like the wind the years go by

Precious butterfly

Spread your wings and fly…///

Serena stood up proudly, her honey-gold hair swept up around her face. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Board. For thirty-two years now, peaceful intercolonial relationships have held, playing a large part in the prosper that has come with the end of the war. This has been in no small part due to the efforts of my own mother, Relena Dorlain-Yuy, and my father. Some of you know him as Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing Zero. But to me…he will always be Dad." Her eyes softened slightly before she continued, "They have taught me the value of pacifism, yet at the same time, the need for spirit. The willingness to fight when provocation is offered although it should be used as a last resort. From their suffering, I have learned peace." She smiled as camera lights illuminated her face in white glares. "As of now, my mother has asked to retire as Foreign Minister. And why should she not? She has been in behind the same wooden podium for nigh on forty." Chuckles greeted her dry quip and Relena laughed slightly at her daughter's side, shaking her head. 

"I am proud…and I am honored, to be asked to step in her shoes. I assure the people of Earth and the colonies that I will do everything in my power to ensure the continued peace. Some say I am too young, that I have no experience. Young perhaps, but I have been exposed to the tragedies that the war, even so long ago, has wrought upon our society. I am ready for this first step…are you ready to take it with me?"

The audience rose, first one, then two, lights flashing. As they had done for her mother so long ago, the public roared their approval, clapping for the new Princess that would take her mother's place. As he had done so long ago, Heero stood silently on the balcony, protecting the two women that he loved most. This time, there was a warm glow of pride in his eyes. Sensing him, Relena looked up and smiled at him. Serena also turned her head slightly, then mouthed, "I love you Daddy." He nodded imperceptibly as they turned back to the audience, watching the emotions play over his daughter's face. She was beautiful like her mother…it was time the butterfly spread her wings from her cocoon.

****

///She'll change her name today

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away

Standing in the bride room just staring at her

She asks me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure

I just feel like losing my baby girl…///

"Daddy. Daddy, what do you think?" Heero was suddenly shaken out of his reminiscence. Serena smiled, spreading her gown out. There was a special glow of happiness in her eyes that was familiar…it was the same way Relena had looked at him on their wedding day. She blinked azure eyes, a mixture of her mother's sky blue and his dark Prussian before going over to sit at her father's side.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing." Heero said monotonously, but inside, his heart was clenching. What had happened to his baby? The little girl that baked him a chocolate cake when she was five. The baby that had explained what butterfly kisses were when she was seven. For the first time in his life, Heero felt absurdly panicked, even as he gazed at his daughter with calm, collected eyes. She had grown up before he had blinked an eye. Serena scrutinized his face closely before slipping her hand into his fist. 

"Daddy, remember when I was four…"

****

///She remembers

The butterfly kisses

With her mom over there

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair…///

Serena smiled, hugging her father once before going up on tip toe to kiss his cheek. Then she swept her eyelashes over the same spot before stepping back. "You'll always be my Dad, the one that ate that awful cake when I was five, even though you got a stomachache and had to talk a whole bottle of alkaseltzer afterwards; the one who jumped out of a bush and socked Jeremy Malory in the face when he tried to kiss me at my sweet sixteen party." She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "And you'll always be me and mom's hero; you were always there for us, Daddy…"

He reached out and caught a tear before it could trace its way down her smooth porcelain cheek. "Don't cry." There was a slight hoarseness in his voice although his expression did not waver. "You'll smear your makeup." 

Serena laughed, "I'll miss you, Dad."

"You won't." Heero replied implacably, "Relena expects you back to visit every weekend." _And so do I…_

****

///Walk me down the aisle daddy

Its just about time

Does the wedding gown look pretty daddy?

Daddy don't cry///

Heero felt a sense of unreality as he proceeded, lights flashing. His baby was getting married…He glanced at Relena who sat in the front. Tears had misted her eyes, running down her face. More wrinkles had touched her face; her hair was more platinum than gold now, but she was still as serene and beautiful as she was when he had threatened to kill her so long ago. Relena smiled tremulously back at him before fixing her gaze on her daughter. He knew that she was going back through time in a journey of nostalgia as well and felt his heart clench.

"Daddy…" Suddenly, fingers reached up and wiped at his cheek. He glanced down, startled, and Serena shook her head, even as they continued to walk. She held up her wet hand and smiled softly. "Don't cry, Dad…be happy for me. I found someone who loves me as much as you love mom." She turned her face back to her husband to be, and he smiled at her warmly, all the love in the world shining in his expression. He would take care of her, Heero knew, but he was still unused to the idea of anyone taking care of his little girl beside himself…

****

///With all that I've done wrong 

I must have done 

To deserve her hug every morning

And butterfly kisses 

I couldn't ask God for more

And this is what love is///

They reached the altar too soon and she took her hand from her arm, going to stand beside the young man, a bashful, yet serene smile touching her lips. Her husband took her hand, his eyes soft with unhidden emotion. He glanced at Heero and nodded once, accepting Serena in mind and body, as well as accepting the responsibility that went along with protecting the daughter of Heero Yuy as well as the new Dove of peace. 

Heero hesitated, then nodded slowly, stepping back a step. It was time to let his butterfly…fly. Serena looked up at her husband, then glanced at her father and smiled, knowing full well what happened. "I love you daddy." She mouthed and Heero nodded, accepting that too.

"I love you too, Serena." His lips formed words that he was so unused to, even as she turned to face the minister. "I always will…"

****

///I know I gotta let her go

But I'll always…remember

Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…///

Author's note: whatcha think? Horrible? Cute? *grin* tell me please! R&r!!!


End file.
